


Hero

by rainsoakedshoes



Series: 30 Days of Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Derek Hale, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, M/M, Original Character(s), Violence, idiots worrying about each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2926787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What were you doing taking on the omega by yourself?!” Stiles demanded. “You could have been killed!”<br/>“If I didn’t take him on you would have been killed!” Derek countered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Hero  
> So the idea behind this is that each day i write a new drabble prompted by a single word. Let's see if i can do this.

The feral omega snarled and lunged for Stiles again. Stiles ducked out of the way of the werewolves claws. Blood was pounding in Stiles’ ears so loudly that he could barely hear his own ragged breathing. Somewhere off to his left someone was calling his name.

_“Stiles!”_

Stiles stumbled back over a tree root and landed on the forest floor. The omega was still coming towards him; fangs bared and claws out. Stiles fumbled in his pocket, trying to pull out the small pouch of mountain ash he had with him.

_“Stiles!”_

The voice was closer now. Stiles’ recognised the voice, but in his adrenaline fuelled state he couldn’t put a name to the voice.

_“Stiles, fucking run!”_

Stiles scrambled upright and started backing away from the omega again, he didn’t want to turn his back on the werewolf. The omega wasn’t backing down though, it raised its arm ready to strike Stiles.

A figure put themselves between Stiles and the omega before the werewolf could touch Stiles. The omega’s claws caught the person in the shoulder.

_Derek_ , Stiles’ mind supplied. It was Derek in front of him.

“Stiles, run!” Derek shouted again. He was holding onto the omega’s arms, trying to control the other werewolf. His jacket and shirt were ripped and soaked through with blood.

Stiles stayed rooted to the spot. The oddest thought ran through Stiles’ mind.

_When had Derek started wearing that dumb leather jacket again?_

The omega broke away from Derek’s grip and attacked again. This time the omega’s claws sunk into Derek’s stomach.

“Derek!” Stiles ran forward towards Derek. Running away was not an option for him.

Derek shoved Stiles back, out of the reach of the omega’s claws. Stiles fell again, but this time he was quick to pick himself up.

Stiles wanted to help Derek, but he couldn’t get close enough to do anything. The two werewolves were moving fast, a whirlwind of snarling fangs and claws.

Derek was bigger than the omega, but the omega had feral strength on his side. The omega had hold of Derek’s left arm with both his hands and wrenched Derek’s arm violently. Stiles’ stomach lurched as he heard Derek’s bones snap. Derek’s cry of pain turned into a growl as he swung his good arm towards the omega. Derek’s claws slashed across the omegas face.

Undeterred by the blood pouring down his face and partially blinding him the omega lunged forward and tackled Derek to the ground. The two werewolves wrestled on the ground, both trying to get an advantage over the other. Eventually the omega managed to pin Derek to the ground.

Stiles stood stock still, watching and waiting. He needed to do something. Stiles looked around for something to use as a weapon. There was a broken branch lying on the ground near his feet. Stiles picked up the branch and walked closer to the werewolves while the omega was distracted by Derek.

The branch connected with the back of the omegas head with a solid thud. Stiles felt the impact vibrate up the branch into his hands. He dropped the branch and the omega turned to him, snarling again, his hands covered in Derek’s blood.

Derek grabbed the back of the omegas shirt before he could touch Stiles. The omega tried to get out of Derek’s grip again, but Derek wasn’t letting go.

Stiles didn’t hear the others coming until they were right behind him.

Scott put his hand on Stiles’ shoulder and made sure his best friend was okay. Allison was beside him, she had her bow up and an arrow drawn back. Isaac was just behind her, his fangs out and eyes glowing gold.

Allison let her arrow fly and the metal tip found its mark: the omegas back. The pain distracted the omega long enough for Scott and Isaac to help Derek subdue the feral werewolf. The omega was no match for the two betas and the alpha, even with the feral rage fuelling him.

Once Scott had asserted himself as an alpha the omega was a lot more compliant, and Scott and Isaac could handle him on their own. Derek was able to step back and assess his wounds that were still healing. The claw marks were stitching themselves back together and his arm had healed. His jacket and shirt were a lost cause; both were torn to shreds and soaked in blood.

Stiles stormed over to Derek and punched him in the arm. “What they hell were you doing?”

“What was _I_ doing?” Derek asked in shock. He rubbed the spot where Stiles had just punched him, even though it didn’t hurt at all compared to the rest of his body.

“What were you doing taking on the omega by yourself?!” Stiles demanded. “You could have been killed!”

“If I didn’t take him on _you_ would have been killed!” Derek countered.

“I was okay!” Stiles was screaming in Derek’s face now. “You always do this! You always try to be the hero!”

“I was not trying to be the hero!” Derek yelled back. “You’re the one who came out here on your own, trying to track a violent omega!”

“It’s like you’re trying to prove yourself!” Stiles shouted, as though Derek hadn’t even spoken. “Everyone knows you’re a good person! You don’t need to keep up this self-sacrificing bullshit to prove to us that or good, or to make up for whatever you’ve done, or whatever other fucking reason you have to be doing this!”

Derek took a breath, ready to shout at Stiles again, but then the anger he was holding on to disappeared and he deflated. “I could say the same thing to you.”

Stiles opened and closed his mouth a few times. “I don’t do that,” he finally said.

“You do.” Derek took a small step forward, there were barely a few inches between them. “You’re always trying to prove that you can keep up, even though you’re not as strong or fast. You’re always the first to get somewhere like if you’re late you’re not going to be any help, even if it means putting yourself in danger. That’s why you didn’t wait for any of us tonight.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “Don’t turn this back one me,” he said. “We’re talking about you, you jerk.” Stiles jabbed Derek in the chest with his finger.

“We’re both alive,” Derek said. “What’s it matter anyway?”

“It matters because one day you’re not going to win the fight, one day back up won’t arrive in time,” Stiles’ voice wavered. “One day you’re going to going charging in without a second thought and die. I don’t want to see that happen.”

Stiles was staring at Derek. His eyes were wet with tears, and his hands were shaking. Derek reached out and put his hand on Stiles’ shoulder, his fingers skimming against Stiles’ neck. The younger man’s pulse jumped under Derek’s fingertips.

On impulse Derek leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Stiles’ lips. Stiles kissed him back.

“I could say the same thing to you,” Derek said again quietly against Stiles’ lips.

**Author's Note:**

> you can come talk to me on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
